With the improvement of living standards and the full promotion of flat panel televisions, nowadays, people not only want to place the televisions on fixed places, such as, homes, offices, and the like, but also hope to watch televisions on some movable facilities, such as pick up trucks, motor homes, sports utility vehicles (SUV), vehicles and other types of cars. This type of car is generally equipped with standard mounting holes at a back thereof to dock with a television bracket, which will bring greater pleasure and convenience to people when they travel. A traditional way to mount a flat panel television on a car is to mount the television bracket through screws, or weld the television bracket, and then mount the television on the television bracket. The disadvantages of the traditional way is that the structure of the television bracket is fixed. After the television is mounted on the television bracket, the posture of the television is fixed, and it is impossible to adjust an orientation and a tilt angle of the television according to actual viewing requirements. Some television brackets that can be adjusted have disadvantages of complicated structure, single adjustment way (usually only left and right rotation adjustment), and small adjustment range, which restricts its popularization and application.